


Do you like fish dicks?

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, It's not bestiality if the fish was always a human in the first place, Possession, Stan sucks in bed, Stan turns into a dildo, The Necronomicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Klaus finally gets what he deserves





	Do you like fish dicks?

One day Klaus the fish got tired of being stuck in a bowl so he studied the Necronomicon till he became an evil spirit and stole Stan's body. Francine knew right away cause she's dumb but not so dumb she thinks Stan suddenly has a german accent, but Klaus-in-Stan was better in bed and had a larger dick so she just let it happen.

Stan's consciousness ended up in a dildo somewhere so he still goes into a vagina just not Francine's. whose vagina isn't important. okay fine it's some other middle-aged woman's. happy now?

where's my bong


End file.
